The New Discord
by Puffins XD
Summary: Trixie decides that Discord would be a very powerful ally...but what will Discord think of this. Will the new, friendly him want to escape and do what he wants and again become chaotic? Or will Fluttershy's friendship be enough for him to ignore Trixie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My sister (who's written this) doesn't own anything to do with MLP FIM, except toys and such. Do go easy on her, she's only ten.

* * *

One lovely day in Ponyville, the six friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, were walking to sugar cube corner talking to Fluttershy about what it was like to have Discord now living in her cottage.

"So what's it like having The Spirit of _Chaos _live in your house, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, doubting it was very nice.

"Well, it's just fine, but I'd prefer if you'd call him Discord, i_nstead _of The Spirit of Chaos. He's made my life and cottage ever so lively." Fluttershy said in her normal quiet way.

"More like chaotic," Rainbow Dash stated rolling her eyes at Fluttershy.

"No! Leave him alone! Sometimes, I think you should learn to trust him." Fluttershy told her, not meanly, just feeling that it was unfair of Rainbow Dash to always talk about him the way she did.

After that, they stopped talking about Discord and eventually made their way to sugar cube corner. As they walked into the sweet shop they stopped in their tracks, shocked.

It was Trixie. She was back.

Trixie spotted them in the corner of her eye and turned to face them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The six elements of harmony, I see; Fluttercry, Rainbow Crash, AppleWack, SillyPie and Twilight. Oh! And who's there under that horrible "dress"? Oh, of course! Rarity." Trixie bullied.

Rarity gasped in offense. "This is not "horrible"! Why, it could beat your silly _cape _on a catwalk any day!" At that Trixie sighed.

"Oh, Rarity. It's not always about _fashion_." Trixie said mockingly. Rarity gasped again. PinkiePie bounced infront of Rarity.

"Hey!" Pinkie sqeaked. "Fashion is her passion!" Waving her hoof like it was a weapon.

"And anyway, if it's not about fashion, why did you specifically waste a sentence clearly complaining about _her_ dress." Twilight accused.

"I don't know what you mean." Trixie told her trying to change the subject as she saw Fluttershy walking slowly out of the shop. "Fluttercry! Where d'you think you're going?" Trixie asked threateningly walking over to her standing infront of her, blocking the exit.

"Uh, I'm going to check up my animals, they might be hungry." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, of course! I heard somepony called "Discord" is living under your maintenance. Apparently, he's The Spirit of Chaos. Which is not very fitting for a cry baby like you."

"Hey! He's _NOT_ the spirit of chaos! Also, he's not under my "maintenance"! He's just living in my cottage. Area. Of course he's not always invading my property, he's usually outside. Trying to relate to the animals." Fluttershy said defensively.

"Oh, what he's become sounds pathetic." Trixie said.

_" _Yeah? Well, he's got far cooler and powerful magic than you!...Wow...I can't believe i'm sticking up for him..." Rainbow Dash said.

"What brings _you_ to Ponyville anyway?" AppleJack asked.

"Just came to get some spell books from the library. If it's any of your business!"

Suddenly there was a quick and small puff of pink and Discord appeared. He was holding Fluttershy's favourite flavoured milkshake in his hand, smiling.

"Who's this freak? He looks like he came out of a million different species' graves!" Trixie said. Fluttershy gasped. They all did. Discord looked around the room.

"Who's she talking about?" Discord asked.

"Duh, you!" Trixie said. Discord pouted his lower lip and pulled puppy eyes.

"I'm Discord!"

"Well, you've got her a drink! What a slave!"

"Slave? Moi?" Discord made one of his magic sounds *poof* and was standing there dressed as a maid. "I just got my dear friend Fluttershy her favourite flavoured milkshake." He said pouting. Then he looked at Fluttershy and smiled. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Discord. Trixie, he's not a slave just a lovely friend." Discord blushed at Fluttershy's kind words. She sipped the milkshake. "Mmmm, banana!"

Then, before Trixie could reply, Applebloom came in.

"AppleJack! Were running behind schedule! We need you back at the Orchard and fast!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said. Everypony laughed.

"OK, Let's go." AppleJack said, about ot walk out when somethig made her pause.

"Rarity!" SweetieBelle exclaimed. "There are loads of customers at the shop! ALL WANTING THE SAME DRESS! I can't make them!" She held up a vaguely dress looking rag, but it was nicely decorated.

"Oh my! I must get there right away!" Rarity said. She was about to walk out when-

"Rainbow!" Scootalloo whined. "I've been waiting all morning where you told me to, and you never showed up for my flying lesson!"

"Oh yeah...I'll be right there. Sorry guys, I gotta go play with this little filly." Rainbow said. She was about to walk out when-

"Twilight, Twilight! Princess Celestia sent me a new spell she wants you to learn!" Spike cried.

"Oh gosh! Guys, I gotta learn this immediately!". But before she could go-

"Why's everyone leaving? Well... I know why... Anyway, I gotta try Discord's milkshake! His rain was amazing! I wonder wat the real thing's like!" Pinkie exclaimed, over excited. As always.

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners?" With a click of Discord's talons, a milkshake appeared infront of everypony. Including even Big Mac. Fluttershy smiled proudly up at him

"Uh, Thank you Discord... But we've all gotta go." AppleJack said, admiring how he knew her favourite flavour. All but Pinkie, Discord, Trixie, Flutershy and Pinkie left. SweetieBelle, AppleBloom and Scootalloo managed to grab their's and take them, but the rest were happily devoured by PinkiePie.

* * *

As Fluttershy and Discord were walking to Fluttershy's cottage, Discord couldn't help but bring up his queries about earlier.

"Uhm. Fluttershy?" Discord said, twiddling his fingers looking down upset.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Does..." He hesitated, deciding maybe he didn't want to know the answer. But his curiosity was strong. "Does everypony think of me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Chaotic, or otherwise, a pathetic slave of your's who you only pity."

Fluttershy looked up at him.

"No. Trixie doesn't matter. Even Celestia sees how kind you are now, even Rainbow Dash has defended you. No one thinks about you like that. Not anymore. I promise," She said, smiling adamantly. Discord smiled.

* * *

Back at Sugar Cube Corner, Trixie was in deep thought. _"Maybe i could try and... capture? yes! capture discord MWU HU HU HU HU!"_

_"_would you like a cupcake with that?" asked Mrs cake

"YES a cupcake :D mwu hu hu!" replied Trixie

"... '.'..." thought Mrs cake


	2. Chapter 2

Discord was on Fluttershy's couch with Angel by his side, rocking himself back and forth, making sure he didn't invade Angel's favourite part of the couch. He was scared that Fluttershy was just as unknowing as he was whether or not ponies thought about him the way Trixie did. It didn't matter surely? Yes. He actually cared a lot. Then, he got an idea. But he'd need permission. He tip toed up the stairs of Fluttershy's cottage and tapped her to wake her up. Fluttershy slowly awakened.

"Huh? Oh, what's wrong Discord?" Asked Fluttershy.

"To clarify what you said earlier, would it be OK if I were to talk it over with your most truthful friend, AppleJack?"

"Oh, uh, yes. If you feel you need to." Replied Fluttershy.

So Discord teleported to AppleJack's in a puff of pink smoke. He saw she was sleeping leaning against a tree. It didn't look very comfortable. With a snap of his fingers there was a pillow beneath her. At the sound of his magic, AppleJack woke up.

"Discord?" AppleJack said confused. "What the hay are you doin' here in my barn at this time o' night?"

Discord looked down, he never took the time to know any of the ponies and so felt guilty having her to have to trust in him and act like afriend and be truthful to him, but he gave her a pillow so he figured she'd forgive him.

"Since you're the honest one, i'm here to ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"How many others do you think, think about me like Trixie does?"

"In all honesty, i'm not sure. I'm not sure anyone talks about you anyway. You should go to Rarity, she knows all the gossip of Ponyville, infact, all of Equestria!"

"0h, OK." Discord was slightly dissapointed with the answer, he was hoping she'd know because she wouldn't lie, but Rarity seemed the most caring other than Fluttershy and might just cover the answer up. "Goodnight, AppleJack."

AppleJack was a bit surprised at Discord, he seemed... nice and emotion-ful. Wait! How'd that pillow get here?

So Discord teleported to Rarity's boutique, feeling tired himself. He yawned. Rarity screamed. With her eyes closed, back up against the wall she carried on screaming.

"Ahhhh! Get away robber! If you leave me alone i'll give you a voucher!"

"Alas...Pony dresses are to small for me," Discord said plainly, examining his talons. Rarity slowly opened one eye and saw it was just Discord.

"Oh...It's...you." She said, realising she was dissapointed. Then her mind dwindelled to something else. "Pony dresses to small, eh?"

Within ten minutes Rarity had taken his measurements. This seemed pointless to Discord for he could just snap his fingers and then dress she was creating would appear, but that would be...rude! The measurements were far larger, his width and height a lot bigger and he had no curves to hold a dress shape dress in place, so there was hardly an outline. So for her to design a dress for him was a challenge...SHE LOVED A DRESS MAKING CHALLENGE! Just then, SweetieBelle came down the stairs.

"What's all this noise? I was dreaming about having a cutie mark!" Then SweetieBelle saw Discord. She burst into laughter. "Ha, ha! You're having a _dress_ made for ….you? Haha! You're a...Haha! Boy!" At this, Discord smiled and magiced a pink froo froo dress and bright make up with an extra tootoo.

"Who says dresses aren't for boys?" Discord asked acting seriously. This made SweetieBelle laugh uncontrollably. Rarity was busy designing and when she turned around he'd make sure he was just how he was. When SweetieBelle came to a conclusion that Discord was the most funny pony she'd ever met, she realised ghow easy he "magiced" up everything. If he could magic up a dress, he could surely magic up a cutie mark!

"Uh, Discord?"

"Yes," He replied. Rarity turned around to look at him and his outfit dissapeared. He winked at SweetieBelle. She giggled.

"You know you're very magic, maybe more than Twilight, could you magic me a cutie mark?" She asked.

"Oh...Well...No. I can't decide what your destiny is, niether can I decide what your skill is." Said Discord kindly.

"Awww," She whined.

"Hey! Do you see me with a cutie mark?" Discord asked. "And i'm _older _than Celestia!"

"Oh...How old's she?"

"One thousand years."

"WOW! She doesn't look it! Niether do you, you look younger than Granny Smith." She said. Discord blushed.

"By the way... what are you good at?"said Discord looking at one of Sweetiebelle's singing trophys

"umm.. im not actually good at anything particular..."replied Sweetiebelle

"Hmm it looks like your good at singing..." said Discord looking at her other 18 singing trophys

"umm yea... I guess im kinda good at singing" said Sweetiebelle blushing "OMG how could I forget!" shouted Sweetie Belle

"forget what?" asked Rarity as she tried to put the dress over Discord

"I HAVE A MEETING WITH THE CUTIEMARK CRUSADERS!" Sweetiebelle rushed to the club house.

"So Discord? What did you come here for?" Rarity asked smiling

"Well you know all the _gossip_ around here and... well... I came to ask... how do you think most Ponys think of me?" asked Discord

"oh erm well you see... I think they... erm... well um.. OH do you remember yesturday when we saw Trixie?" replied Rarity

"yea... she called me a slave.." Discord said looking down at the ground

"not all ponys think of you like that it's just Trixie okay? Like I think of you as... helpful in some way" said Rarity

"oh ok..." replied Discord teleporting back to the cottage.

"DISCORD!" said Fluttershy happily "where have you been!, you have taken most of the day and night away"

"i have been talking to AJ about... stuff..." replied Discord "well okay... well your just in time for dinner" said Fluttershy with a smile "im inviting everypony here aswell" Fluttershy Added on "So I will need some of your help..."

"Oh... um... of course" In a click everything was set up as a dinner party though as much as Discord loved dinner partys he was still very sad

"Umm... Discord...? if you want to tell me something then you should tell me..." said Fluttershy in her most calm voice.

"Huh? Oh no... nothing im just... feeling a bit... tired..." replied Discord

"Oh umm do you want to rest in my bed for a while?" said Fluttershy

"Umm... yes please Fluttershy"

"well... ok... oh and if you dont want to come down for dinner ill heat your food up and you can have it when there gone..."

Discord nodded and walked up the stairs to Fluttershy's bedroom, he sat down on the bed as he heard all her pony friends come in and he listend to every word they said but then he heard a voice say "Hey where's Discord? I know it's not like me to do this but I wanna talk to him..." wait! That sounded like... rainbowdash!

"oh he's upstairs in my bedroom he said he's a bit.. tired" replied Fluttershy

"Oh of course he's tired, he came to my boutique at like midnight..." said Rarity

"Oh... thats strange he said to me that he was going to AppleJack.." said fluttershy, AppleJack stood there looking at them both...

"umm well he did come to me but I said to him that he should go to Rarity since she knows all the _gossip_" said AppleJack.

Quickly Discord ran downstairs with a happy face on as he smelt apple pie "save some apple pie for me!"

"AHHH" shouted pinkiepie as she was holding the last piece of apple pie.

Then Discord saw that pinkiepie had the last piece of apple pie

"Oh erm pinkie? Do you mind if I have your piece of apple pie"

"hmmm... NEVER!" replied Pinkie

"wana trade that for one of my smoothies?" asked Discord

"hmmm... no"

"a smoothie and a hat?"

"hmmm... no"

"a smoothie a hat and a candyfloss cloud that has chocolate milk out of it and it only pours chocolate milk when you want it to?!"

"hmmm... YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

magically Discord made them all and gave them to pinkie pie and then stuffed his face in the apple pie

"erm you do know you could of just magiced a piece in the first place?" said Twilight

"... well I do love a good trade and besides if I magiced one it would not be as good as this one AJ made" replied Discord

"..." thought AJ "well er... thank you Discord..." said AJ as she was not expecting the compliment

"why its ok" said Discord

"DISCORD CAN YOU TRY AND MAGIC DANCING CANDDLE'S!" shouted Pinkie

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... not the canddle's or the fish or the puppy grayve!" shouted RainbowD

"DO IT :D" shouted Pinkie

magically Discord made the grayve puppy as pinkie loved it the most out of them

"now rainbow remember last time? That was because you where mean to it..." then Discord saw Fluttershy looking at him

"erm no affence"

"AWW ISN'T THIS PUPPY CUTE" shouted pinkie

then Angle ran in

" T!"

"what is it dear Angle" asked Discord bending down to look at Angle

then angle asked Discord to make a cape with stars on

" TT T T TT T T?"

"Oh why of course"

then in a flash of pink smoke a cape with stars on appeared on Angle

" T" said Angle pointing to the village

"WOOF WOOF WOOF" Winona barked (AJ's dog)

"what is it Winona?" asked AJ

"oh my I think there saying something is wrong in the village!" said Fluttershy

then Angle protended to do magic

" TRIXIE!" shouted Twilight

the six elements ran to the village with Discord

"wow what weather" said Discord holding an umbrella

"TRIXIE IS THE MOST POWERFULL HAHAHAAAAA!" shouted Trixie

"OH MY ill have to disagree!" shouted Discord

"WHO DISAGREED! I CHALENGE THEM TO A MAGIC DUAL RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE!"

"erm er... WHO SAID THAT..." said Discord pretending that he didnt say anything

"HEY TRIXIE THIS IS DISCORD AND HE IS THE MOST POWERFULL OF ALL!" shouted RD

"HA well we'll see about that!" said Trixie

"... erm oh look at the time" Discord said magicing up a watch "hehehe I gotta go"

Discord started to walk away when he remembered he could teleport

"Discord wait!" said Fluttershy

Discord stopped and looked down at Fluttershy

"please face her, if you don't ponyville will stay like this forever" said FlutterShy

Discord looked around "Ok" said Discord even know he is ment to like chaos

"COME ON UP THEN DISCORD!" shouted Trixie

Discord walked on stage though most times in the past he loved attention this time it was different, they are trusting him to beat her,"WAIT WHAT IF SHE IS POWERFULLER THAN ME!" thought Discord

"hmm lets start off with... hmmm a simple one... weather change!"

Discord looked at Fluttershy then saw her tell twilight to send a letter to princess Celestia

"there probably just... helping me" thought Discord as he made it snow over Trixie

"umm twilight can you send a letter to the princess?"

"sure what about?"

"about Discord"

"oh ok... tell spike"

"spike can you send this to Princess Celestia"

"sure speek away"

"Dear Princess Celestia you might see some horror in ponyville but it's because Trixie is back and Discord is challenging her but not in a bad way but in a way to save us pony's in ponyville. From Fluttershy"

Quickly spike sent the letter

"there it's on it's way, but for now lets watch Discord beat Trixie" said spike

"hmm okay then Sniffs Snails!, ok discord are you ok with a simple age spell?" asked Trixie

"PFFFFT yea" replied Discord

with a flash Trixie made Sniffs into a baby and Snails into a old man

"HA!"

Discord rolled is eyes at Trixie

"now to show you that i'm not a cheater-" Said Discord

POOF in a flash of pink smoke he turned Trixie into a baby

POOF in a flash of pink smoke he turned Trixie into a old person

POOF in a flash of pink smoke he turned Trixie into her normal self

"H-H-HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" asked Trixie

"oh i can do much more" replied Discord

"OH YEA!?"

"... yea..."

"PROOVE IT"

"WAAAAAIIIIITTTTT! Fluttershy flew infront of Discord

"Discord she's trying to trick you! don't listen to her! come on lets all go to Twilight's library and make a plan" said fluttershy

Then Discord and Flutter shy started to walk to Twilight's library and then the other's followed them.

"TWILIGHT FLUTTERSHY RAINBOWDASH APPLEJACK RARITY PINKIE PIE DISCORD A LETTER FROM THE PRINCESS!" shouted spike

Twilight red out "don't worry i have a feeling Discord can beat her and if not then i'll always be here for you"

"but what if Discord fails what if he looses WHAT IF WE NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" fluttershy and pinkiepie cried while hugging Discord.

Discord magiced a force field around everyone and everyplace in they went to and made it sunny in them places.

"thats all i can do to help for now..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT IF WE NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN WAAA! I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE THE GRAVYE PUPPY EVER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cried Pinkie

"DONT DO IT!"cried FlutterShy while Pinkie and Fluttershy where both hugging Discord

"... i'll be fine..."

"I'M DISCORD THE MOST POWERFULL OF ALL!" said Discord

"YEA he's the toughest EVER" they all shouted

"we'd better sleep on it everypony" said twilight.

So they all went to bed exept for Pinkie and FlutterShy

"oh hi pinkie"

"hi FlutteerShy"

"i cant sleep"

"same here :("

"Pinkie all you think of is the gravy dog! i actually care about Discord himself he has made my life more lively and think about all the time's he's made us happy and laugh! i don't want that to go!" said FlutterShy as she started to cry.

"oh.. she does actually care about me" said discord looking at Fluttershy from the sofa that he had magiced up next to Twilight's kitchen so then he flew to FlutterShy

"whats wrong" he said

"huh? oh nothing" said flutter shy as she leaned on Discord

" O.O " Discord felt strange as FlutterShy's soft Pink mane touched him

"i'm just so worried about tomorrow everyone just care's because i care but i actually care and i want you to always be in my life no matter what you do i want us to be friends" said FlutterShy as she began to cry, "no wonder they call me fluttercry"

"don't worry you don't have to feel worried about crying in-front of me" said Discord

Fluttershy started to cry

"Don't worry flutterShy"

"Thank you Discord"

"I hope we're friends forever"

"Thats so cute... AND I ONLY CARE ABOUT THE GRAVY DOG WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"MWU HU HU I AM THE MOST POWERFULL MWU HU HU!"


End file.
